Tiger's cub
by Willofhounds
Summary: Unbeknownst to Harrison new problems are arising in the Wizarding World. The Dark Lord with his sanity returned is looking to claim his five elementals. One of which is half a world away. Rewrite of Tiger's cub Dragon's Hatchling. T for now may change. M/m possible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you to Fanficnewbie and Outerworldgal. If it wasnt for you two I wouldn't be rewriting this story. Inspired by Midnight Ember's Inheritance story.

Prologue

Elementals are some of the most powerful magic users ever to walk the earth. Only the Heir of Slytherin can control them.

To be an elemental wizard they must meet two requirements. They must have trained under one of the five Heavenly Way masters and be the only living disciple.

After Lord Voldemort's return, he noticed a group of five seals on the inner part of his left forearm. Each seal indicated a living elemental one of fire, water, air, earth, and lighting.

Marvolo's POV

He was contemplating on how to find his elementals when Lucius Malfoy walked in unannounced and uncalled. Dragging his 15-year-old son behind him.

Marvolo sat on his throne in his plain black robes. Normally when meeting his men he wore his Slytherin robes that held the crest. With the help of Lucius, Corbin, and Benjamin he was slowly preparing his return into the Wizarding World. Not just as Lord Voldemort but also as Marvolo Slytherin the man to become Lord Slytherin.

To the Wizarding World, he was a cousin to Lord Voldemort. One who refused to join the Dark Lord. Only his elite would know the truth.

His looks and sanity had begun to return in the weeks since he rebirth. Pettigrew had botched the ritual and it had almost cost him everything. It was only with Severus's help that he was able to regain so much so quickly.

Lucius said bowing low in greeting drawing him from his thoughts, "My lord I have found one of your elementals. It is my son Draco the air elemental."

He said coldly to the boy, "Show me your right wrist."

The boy displayed the wrist in questions there was a silver and black Celtic band running around it. This was his air elemental.

He turned back to Lucius and ordered, "We will do the claiming ceremony tomorrow night. He needs to choose his mentor before then."

Lucius nodded. It would most likely be the elder Malfoy who would be chosen as the mentor. He wanted his elementals to have their mentors to be from his inner circle. Though he didnt have any control over who they choose.

Mentors had to be someone they trusted beyond all others. If the elemental didnt trust their mentor the bond would never form. Then they would never reach their full potential.

Before anything else could be said however the door opened. Benjamin and his grandson entered. Even at the distance, he could see an emerald green and black band on Theodore's right wrist.

His earth elemental then. Two of the five elementals showing up so easily. Somehow he didn't think the other three would be so easy.

It shouldn't have surprised him. Benjamin was one of his original Knights. His strong heart and loyalty allowed him to rise through the ranks quickly.

The very heart that his grandfather possessed was passed down onto young Theodore. While Benjamin could no longer fight Theodore could. By the look in his brown eyes, he would as well.

Benjamin bowed as he greeted, "My lord. As per your request, I have kept an eye on Theodore. This band appeared on his wrist last week. On top of that, there have been signs of unusual magic around the manor. In fits of anger, the parts of the manor would shake."

Fits of anger brought out their powers in the beginning. It would take time with him before they would learn control. Air and Earth. They were gentler than Fire and Lightning. Water would be the gentlest of the five souls. Fire the most violent. Lightning the most unpredictable.

The tattoos on his arm linked him to the five elementals. As he found each one they would gain color. The more he added the easier it would be to sense them.

Tomorrow he would claim both boys. For now, however, he would let the boys choose their mentors.

Harrison's POV

He laid out on the rooftop of the school that he found. Yoochun left him in a barely familiar country. Not that he blamed his master for it. As he was now he was useless.

In his fight with Voldemort, less than a month prior destroyed the ki lines in his shoulder. Part of the problem with having the ki lines destroy in a single part of the body was that ki couldn't follow there. He wasnt able to use any of normal fighting techniques because of it.

Lightning fang had to be used on his left side. Thunder Break also had to be used on the left side. They were the only techniques that did require having elemental ki going over his entire body.

The second issue was the ki was leaking into his body unregulated by his center and lines. Leaking ki into the body would poison it. According to Yoochun, he would be dead within a year.

A sigh escaped him. Unless he could find a way to fix that lines his shoulder he was going to die. Currently, there were no known ways to fix it. He wasnt one to give up without a fight.

His broken lines wasnt the only problem he had. Holding up his right arm he looked at the azure blue and black band that encompassed his wrist. It had appeared a few weeks ago along with hellfire like pain coursed through his body. When the pain faded the mark was there.

It was just like when he became the Lightning Tiger's disciple. Yoochun also is known as the Lightning Tiger performed a disciple master ritual. Under his shirt lay on the right side of his back lay a white and black tiger with blue lightning coursing over it. It had a single claw outstretched to where it lay just above his heart.

His disciple mark was his pride and joy. Yoochun treated him as a son and disciple at the same time. To Harrison, he was the father that he never had. Being left by the man was too painful to describe. He understood why. It still hurt.

Questions ran through his mind without answers. For now, he would just have to wait and continue searching for a cure for his predicament. It wouldn't be easy but it was the only plan he had.


	2. One Moon School part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Hellfire went through his veins the next night. It was as if someone had used a blood boiling curse on him. This was different from when the band appeared on his wrist. It started on his right wrist and expanded outward.

This time it was strong and there was a pull at his navel. The pull was similar to that of a portkey taking a wizard somewhere. It was as if something was calling him away.

As quickly as it had come it faded again. This left Harrison panting on the floor of the school he was using as a hotel.

Just as he was getting his breath back it began again. He howled with pain as pain racked through his body. His magic lashed out against the unseen force blowing the window out. Glass went everywhere covering the ground.

Then just like before it stopped after a moment leaving Harrison breathless and weak. He only moved when he was sure the pain wasn't going to return a third time. The only thing that was going through his mind was. What the fuck was that?

As he sat up looked at the glass that was everywhere he realized that he could no longer stay here. Someone would be by to see what all the noise was about soon. As he didnt have any muggle papers he would be in trouble if he was caught.

His body shook as if he had been held under the cruciatus curse. There was no way that a spell had caused that. So what in the bloody hell had happened?

A piercing wail of a police siren alerted him to the fact it was time to go. Gathering his meager supplies he left the school and went into the back alleys. The country was unfamiliar but this area was not. He specifically learned all the escape routes in case something happened.

It was only in the full darkness of the alley did he notice something he had missed before. Lightning was coursing over his body with the exception of his right arm. Never before had his ki done this.

While Harrison could call upon his regular ki without thinking about it his elemental ki was another story. Even after years under the Lightning Tiger he still had to focus to access purify his ki. It wasnt as natural as breathing though one day he hoped it would be. If he lived that long that was.

A voice said from behind him, "Well I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see a Guardian so far from home. And an untrained one at that."

Harrison turned to find a man with black hair and blue eyes towering above him. He had to be at least 6'2 if not taller. The man wore a black shirt and jeans.

Harrison could feel the other's ki and it was terrifying. Reading ki was a basic skill everyone in Murim had to know. If they didnt they wouldn't last long in the unforgiving world.

The man's ki was dark and unforgiving. It was like Yoochun's ki when he was angry. From the power that it held alone, Harrison knew that he would be unable to fight the man. At least not if he wanted to survive the aftermath.

"Who are you?" He questioned his hand twitching towards his wand.

The man frowned as he said, "Han Chun Woo. You may call me Chun. Turn down your ki presence. Otherwise, I will retaliate in kind."

Han Chun Woo that name was oddly familiar. However, he couldn't quite place where he had heard it from. It was likely from Yoochun before he was left. Though he was correct in the fact that he needed to let his ki presence fade.

Harrison's ki was coursing over his body. It wasnt like when he activated his presence on his own. Instead, it was almost like it was being fueled by someone else. Closing his eyes he wrangled with his ki. It took several seconds longer than normal to force it into submission.

Normally his ki was easy to make submit. It was the first lesson his master had taught him. One had to have perfect control over their ki if they wanted to use the Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning.

Finally lightning went back into his body. His presence returned to safer levels that did not declare he was preparing for an attack.

Chun said with a sigh, "There. What is wrong with your arm? Your ki was going all over your except for your right arm."

Harrison replied with a frown, "I was in a fight a few weeks ago and that destroyed the lines in my shoulder."

"So you're dying then?" He questioned, "Have you tried going to the One Moon School?"

The One Moon School? Yoochun had taught him to stay away from the Murim Schools.

Most of the schools were tied to the Reunion. Reunion wanted to the masters to share their skills. Have it available for anyone with ki to learn their techniques. The one who led them was Jinyup better known as the Fire Dragon.

Harrison had come across Jinyup more than once. As the disciple of the Lightning Tiger, he was one of the biggest obstacles for the man. More than once their encounters ended in both limping away. Yoochun stepped in to say his life several times.

Chun rolled his eyes as he said, "I guess not. Come on. There is a man with the One Moon School who owes me a favor."

"How can I trust you?"

The man shrugged as he said, "If you don't you'll be dead within the year. So what will you do? Take a chance on fixing what is broken or die without doing anything?"

Harrison frowned. What could he choose? He didnt know this man at all.

Chun was correct though. He only had two options. Go to the One Moon School. Or to die. Neither sounded very appealing.

The first went against everything he had been taught. The second went against everything he stood for. He didnt want to die.

Finally, he said with a frown, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I trust you. If they try anything I will fight you with everything I have."


	3. One Moon School part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Regardless of where the paths are broken at ki still leaks into the body. The paths allow for ki to move freely within the body without the risk of poisoning it. When broken ki is no longer confined and will slowly poison the body. Treatment can only work for so long before it's just keeping them comfortable. Destroying ki lines within the body is not the only way to poison the body with ki as we will see later.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Won-Jae's POV

Annoyance filled the auburn-haired man as he went to the parking garage. Goomoonryong the most wanted man in Murim had called in the favor he owed. What was the man even doing in the country right now? The Murim Alliance was having its yearly meeting in two weeks. If he was this suicidal he should just show up to the meeting.

Despite his misgivings about meeting Goomoonryong during this time, he could not ignore him. A favored had been called upon and he was to see what had to be done. Otherwise, his honor was on the line. As the Munju of the One Moon School, he had a duty to uphold its honor.

Heo had only been waiting a few moments when two figured walked into the garage. One was unmistakably Goomoonryong. The other was a boy maybe fourteen years old. He was much smaller than the man he stood by.

The Munju frowned at how small the boy looked. His clothes hung off of him like there wasn't any muscle on him. What the hell had been done to this child?

He didnt like kids. That was a known fact in the Murim world. This did not mean he would want to see one starved or injured in any way. By the way, the kid kept his right arm close to his body he was hurt.

Goomoonryong may have been a right bastard but even he would not hurt a child. So that meant he must have found the boy and offered his help. Perhaps looking for a disciple?

In their world, there was no telling when they would die. Whether in battle or old age. Old age was as rare as a Guardian appearing though. It was why masters chose disciples early so that techniques would be known to someone anyone in the event of their death.

Taking a deep breath he moved towards them. There was only one way to find out what they wanted. He moved over towards the duo and the boy's head snapped up to meet his eyes. They were the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen.

Goomoonryong said drawing his attention, "I know it's late and you don't usually deal in unknowns but I'm calling in that favor. You owe me a debt and in return for it being called even I want you to fix this boy's ki lines."

That was not what he was expecting at all. Goomoonryong lived up to his unpredictability that was for sure.

He bent to a knee before the child and raised his hand. Unexpectedly the child flinched but did not move away. So it wasnt an illness then it was abuse. Something to find out more about later he suspected.

He asked carefully, "May I see your wrist?"

The boy considered him for a long moment before holding out his left wrist. Heo took the wrist and placed two fingers on the wrist feeling the ki flow. Anger coursed through him feeling how it wasnt moving evenly as it should. The lines in the boy's shoulder were broken. Destroyed in what could have only been a battle.

Even the Murim Alliance Head wasnt this heartless. To break ki lines and not end their suffering was a fate worse than death. One would be begging to be put out of their misery before death claimed them. Something no one should ever have to experience.

Even breaking someone's ki center wasn't as bad as this. Breaking a center almost certainly meant the death of the individual. On the off chance, they survived the first few hours they would be dead within weeks. Ki was the life of every living creature even if they couldn't use it in combat.

It was recent enough that they may be able to rebuild there might be a shadow of the old lines still there. Otherwise, he would have to remap the lines by hand and that would take time.

Heo ordered releasing the boy's wrist, "Follow me. I need to see if there is still a shadow of his old lines are still there. Otherwise, it will be remapping by hand."

"I used my ki every day for years the imprint or shadow should still be there," said a hoarse voice. It took him a long moment to realize the boy had spoken.

So his first master was not Goomoonryong interesting. That made him wonder where the first master was. He couldn't see any obvious markings of a disciple. They would have to be under the shirt.

Heo didn't answer. Instead, he led them to the elevator. The trip to the school was made in stony silence. When they arrived he began to bark orders to his helpers. They needed to get the boy prepped and ready as soon as possible.

Goomoonryong watched them carefully leaning against the wall. When his men saw him a few gave squeaks of fear. Some people truly had no spine.

Once the machinery was ready he ordered, "Take off your shirt and pants. Keep your boxers on. This should only take a few moments."

After another long considering look the boy did as he was told. With his to Heo got to see the White Tiger encases in lightning. This child was not just someone important to Goomoonryong. He was the Tiger's Cub a Disciple of the man who held the title with the Dragon of most feared within Murim. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. One Moon School part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Some revealed some kept hidden we shall see.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

There is a list of fics that are not m/m on my profile page. If you want a fic that's not m/m then put in a request.

Won-Jae's POV

To his relief, there was still a shadow of the destroyed ki lines in the boy's shoulder. It would take most of the night to start the process and into the next afternoon to finish it. However, it could be done with minimal pain to the boy.

The boy would have to be watched over the course of three days to be sure they didnt rebreak. The first night was always the most important as it laid the groundwork for what was to come. They would do a soft reformation. It would allow ki to flow back into the side where it had been poisoning.

For the second set, they would harden the ki lines to battle-ready capabilities. This would prevent them from breaking later down the road. Some of the Murim doctors would try to do both at once but it presented a danger. It could in itself overwhelm the body thus killing the boy. If that happened there was little doubt in his mind that his and everyone in the building's lives would be forfeit.

The boy slept and thus allowed them to work on his ki lines. Heo watched the machine and his men who went about very carefully using their ki to reform the lines within the shadows. It was a long precision-driven task but they worked through it.

When one member of his staff grew too tired from overusing their ki they were switched out with another. Each had been sworn to absolute secrecy due to the nature of their task. This had only been done a handful of times before. If the Alliance knew what he was doing they wouldn't approve.

If anything the Alliance would call for the boy's death based on the crimes of his master. That was something Heo never understood. Disciples are not their masters they can choose their own path.

Killing a disciple would bring down the anger and righteous fury of the master. Killing a master though would be creating a second Goomoonryong. Very few in Murim knew the man's story but Heo did. He was there that day when the Alliance Chief threatened to break a young Goomoonryong's ki center. He saw how Unwol killed himself so that his disciple might live. Goomoonryong barely escaped that day and had been a thorn in the Alliance's side ever since.

"Sir?"

The almost inaudible question drew his attention back to the task at hand. Afternoon light was shining into the room from a large window. He had been awake for well over 24 hours at this point.

Looking at the screen of the machine he found that their task had been completed. Thankfully with no unexpected problems. Still, something nagged at him in the back of his mind. It should not have been this easy. No matter his skills or equipment it should not have taken so little time.

The last time they had done a remap of broken ki lines it had taken weeks of work. This had been on a master who specialized in combat and had for decades. Yet on a boy with only years of experience it had taken less than a day.

They had tried to only do the soft start but the boy's body was accepting it faster than they could rebuild the lines. Thus they had to do the hard lines as well as the soft regardless of the risk.

While Heo did not believe in Fate he knew there was something more at work here. A suspicion entered in the back of his mind. One he dared not utter to his men or Goomoonryong.

This child had to be one of the Guardians it was the only explanation. Normal Murim masters and disciples did not have that accelerated factor. If the rumors were true then neither did the Heavenly Paths Masters. One of whom this child was a disciple of.

Guardians were not easily discernable from regular members of Murim. They typically had the mark of an animal on their right wrist. If he checked for the mark then Goomoonryong would most certainly kill them.

As much as Heo wanted to check he valued his life. So he did one last check of the boy's vitals before sending him off to a room. When he left the room he found Goomoonryong waiting for him. This conversation he suspected would need drinks for both men.

Snape's POV

Dumbledore had called the order together once again to talk about Harry Bloody Potter. They found out a week ago that he never showed up to his aunt and uncle's house. The wolf was sitting across from him with a curious look.

He growled at the man and asked," What are you thinking about wolf?"

Lupin shrugged and said," I might have an idea where Harry went."

That got everyone's attention the whole room went completely silent. Sirius Black was staring at his friend with a look of silent question. It seemed the wolf didn't share the information for his mutt friend.

Lupin said," Harry may have gone to Korea. He has a special tattoo on one side of his back that is only handed out to one person per teacher. I saw it once when I was teaching him a Patronus."

Albus questioned his eyes having lost their twinkle awhile ago, "Do you know what animal it was?

Remus shrugged and said, "I didn't get a good look at it. Only enough to find out its Korean."

Severus asked looking at Albus," What now?"

The older man said looking between each member," Remus and Severus I want you to go to Korea. Find him and bring him back."

Severus said his temper flaring," Send the wolf and the mutt. There is no need for me to go chasing a teenager through a foreign country."

Albus said his tone booking no arguments," You know very well why I can't send Sirius. You and Remus are the only available order members that Harry knows. If anyone else went well they wouldn't be trusted."

He gave Kingsley, Sirius, and Tonks both apologetic looks.

Severus growled," I am not going with the damn wolf Albus!"

Albus said calmly," Severus you don't have a choice. The Korean Ministry will not allow a werewolf to enter their country unaccompanied and your the only one who can go."

Severus wanted to argue but he knew it was pointless at this stage. The Koreans had a bigger problem with werewolves than Britain did. All werewolves were closely monitored and more often than not tagged with a special magical collar that said exactly where they were. He did not want to sacrifice his summer for the brat.

As it stood he had his hands full teaching the Nott boy control. That in itself was not an easy task. His temper could almost match Potter's when provoked.


End file.
